Sonic x: The futured Promised
by taismo amor
Summary: It is the version in english.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X: The Future Promised

Chapter 1: The trip to the destination

Mobius (10 years in the future)

On a hill there was a portal that was nearing completion. Nearby stands on a cliff a two-tailed fox was looking at the horizon thinking to himself, whispering, saying "I cannot believe that you can see again." His thoughts were interrupted when someone touched her shoulder. He turned to see one of their peers. Wearing battle armor, a sword also not used very often, only if the enemy had a gun to fight.

"Mr Tails come to know that the portal has already been done, you just need to put the coordinates and we can go" he said.

"Well Block. I want you to gather the group and wait for me there, until then; I will not do anything stupid while I do this. Can I explain it correctly?" I ask to be sure.

"Yes sir." Answered.

When block left, tails took a deep breath and then said "Cream is you're there why not leave?" I ask looking at the bushes that were on the right.

Cream immediately went away. Was very surprised, thought it was very well hidden

"How did you know?" I ask surprised.

"Cream You were very silly, I know you are very curious and wanted to say goodbye before I depart. Am I wrong?" I ask.

"Yes, true, I wanted to ask something." Cream said.

"What is it?" I wonder now curious.

"Is it possible to change the destination?"

"It may be possible," replied "It is true that time is written in stone, but depends on the actions we take ourselves, you know I did what I did, and on that basis I have made many mistakes in this time that caused the death of my friends. "He said as he looked her right arm.

"But you can't blame you for that. You never knew this would happen when you tried to revive her." he said trying to cheer him up.

"Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that it is my fault that everything happened, and you know that Amy could not yet forgive me for the death of Sonic, and that this monster got all my bad feelings toward him and others. " He said as a tear ran down her cheeks.

"But it was destroyed, with the help of your new friends." He said trying to not cry.

"Yes, but only survive you, me, Ms. Vanilla, The Chaotix and Shadow. But that will change when you go to the past and avoid the fate of Cosmo, and it all started for that." He said now a little excited by the idea of seeing her again.

"But Tails, what done is done, although he tried his fate is inevitable," said Cream.

"You encourage me or try to forget about her?" I ask a little angry.

"I just say what I think Tails is not to be angry is w-".

"That's enough! This conversation is over; I must go to prevent this future from happening again." He said, avoiding talking. Then he was ready to go where their peers.

"Wait Tails!" Cream said, trying to listen to him.

"Tails Cream is dead." He said as he pulled out a device that when placed on his chest armor began to get out of there covering it. Their tails were now a black color to avoid being recognized, "**Now my name"** he said as he turned to look one last time with a changed voice "**is Sliat."** he said. And then he started to leave.

When he knelt Cream muttering "I hope you know what you Tails." as a tear ran down his cheek in fear of what would happen if you do not succeed.

And so I conclude this chapter. Then write more but I have to know if they liked it or not, so leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2: The departure of a Team

Chapter 2: The departure of a team

When **"Tails"** get to where the portal, he found his team. One was relaxing after finishing. Called Kimera. His life was terrible. He was captured by Eggman and alter their genetic code. Mix your DNA with various animals in the world of Chris but managed to escape before the eggman you had put a chip of obedience. But in the course of their journey without direction all the people fled from him and called phenomenon, rare or monster until you stand it anymore and decided to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, but was saved by Tails and two team members. He thought no one could accept up to Tails told him that no matter what he looked outside, but what's inside your heart. Although still doubted it, tails you build a mask that had the power to transform your appearance, but he limited his powers. He said that when he removed the mask and its powers would not be limited but returns to its actual appearance. Since then it has not been removed and tails and was accompanying his new friends to do good. kimera gradually became a brother to Tails and began to look like Sonic did to him.

When kimera opened one eye saw a fox with an armor that covered his entire body and face. Only two lines were exposed but were black. Kimera quickly got up and stood in a posture of attack, but was fixed a little more and then realized who it could be.

"Tails?" I ask to be sure.

"**If it's me."** he said with his voice changed.

Kimera was not sure but when Tails was pressed a button on his chest, the hull is beginning to disarm until they showed his face completely.

Kimera came and gave him a big hug "We were waiting brother." He said while still hugging.

The hug that gave Tails was so strong that it was running out of air.

"Kimera you can release your embrace, I can´ t breathe!" He said while he felt he was going to faint.

Kimera finally let go "heh heh I'm sorry, but why the armor and what does happened to your tail?" Kimera asked surprised.

"Well I'll explain: my friends in the past did not even know you or others, but I do, so I designed this dress to hide my appearance, my voice as much as the color of my lines. It is a how to hide my identity and do not ask me anything about the future. Just tell them we went to his time to help with the conflict of Metarex. "Explained again his helmet while armed.

"As always Tails you always think everything carefully." Said a voice a little bland.

When he turned he met a wolf standing at 4 feet away. She had bracelets on her wrist, her body was covered in a black robe that only he could see his feet and hands, had a black leather boots, carried a cane with a red crystal embedded indicating that it was a kind sorcerer.

"**Kronos, I thought I'd be late."** Tails said a little intrigued but not surprised.

"Do not compare me with that delayed Bones Tails, I only come when the right time and had a hunch that it was now." said as he approached to greet him.

"For whoever you think I'm always late just in time this time, seems to be very excited to finally see Cosmo. Do not you brother?" Kimera asked Tails.

"**kidding****!. I've waited for this moment all my life, but I will not deviate from my mission. Remember, we go to avoid the fate of the cosmos, therefore we should not reveal anything about the future do understand?" Tails** asked them to make sure they understand.

"You have to say it twice Tails, we understand," said Kronos.

"We, too," said two voices back.

When Block turned and saw another of his companions. It was like a fox Tails was just dark blue, had three lines instead of two, wore red shoes, wore a belt that had two laser guns on each side and several cartridges for recharging. As Tails was an expert in mechanics but also in science, sometimes used to make challenges against Tails to prove their superiority.

"**Go go, it seems that Don slow arrived just in time, and this time before I"** Tails told him to shake his hand.

"Watch your language Tails if you do not want to lose it for some reason. The reason comes first was to confirm that the site was in operation. After all I was the one who gave you the idea of this, as much about the law space-time." Bones said.

"Hey not allow you to," Kimera said, but was retained by tails.

"**Pull yourself together Kimera, which he says is right, but just chat Are you guys all ready to go?"** Tails asked everyone.

"YES!" Everyone responded by putting a fist up.

"**Well, but before I tell you one thing: from now on be addressed to me as Sliat that none of the past know that I am Tails of the future. Second, from now on we call as the Delta Squad Understand? "**

"Yes sir Sliat!" All responded in unison, except Kimera.

"Why the Delta squad?" I ask confused.

"I thought as we are a team I thought a name would not be wrong Do not you like?" wonder a little disappointed.

"I love tai-Sliat I mean, eh?" Kimera ask others.

All responded immediately, "If we love it!"

"**Then go!"** he said and everyone headed for the portal.

When they reached the portal active Sliat putting his right arm in a hole that was in the console. The arm began to glow and suddenly in the portal began to accumulate energy until it appeared a tunnel of infinite colors. That meant that it had fully opened, but not all realized that a kind of purple smoke was coming slowly to the portal. When I get the arm Sliat I point to others that could begin to enter the portal, just then I go completely smoke. Then when there was only about to enter Sliat turned to see one last time to mobius of his time and then said "I hope there is a mistake." and then entered the tunnel and the portal shuts down.

But hidden in the bushes, Cream saw everything including the violet smoke entered the portal.

"Sorry Tails, but for your sake send two people to help you in this." He said as he turned to see two of his friends Silver and Blaze.

"What was that smoke?" Silver asked intrigued.

"You do not think she is? Do you?" Blaze asked.

"In that case we have to hurry!" Cream said.

When Silver arrived on the console is fixed and there was a hole where he could fit his arm.

"I think going on from here." He said as he placed his arm inside, but nothing happened.

"I do not understand if we saw how active and how not?" Blaze asked confused.

But cream knew because "You're very clever Tails, but shall find how to activate it and to go where you are, like it or not want," he whispered not to be heard.

This concludes the second chapter, I hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3:The arrival of the squadron

Chapter 3: The arrival of the squadron

Inside the tunnel the delta squad was trying to get out of this endless tunnel. But Bones was a little worried.

"Mr. Sliat How much longer?" I ask trying to get your attention.

"**In just a little, do not despair"**

"I wonder if it's as pretty as you said it brother," said Kimera.

"**When have I ever lied?"** asked in a tone a little angry.

"Never," Kimera was going to say something else when he was interrupted by Sliat.

"**Then shut up!"** he replied.

When he returned his gaze to the front realized they were nearing the end of the tunnel.

"All ready, we're almost there" Warning to others for their knowledge.

Mobius (The present)

In Angel Island Sonic and his friends were talking to Chris he had gotten into her world, when suddenly a portal opened behind them. Sonic and the others were placed in a position to attack. What came first was a violet smoke shot out of the portal into space. Then came several figures that were slowly leaving the site. When a two-tailed kitsune came out, the portal was closed immediately.

"Was very interesting," said Block.

"Speak for yourself, I feel like I'm going to get sick," said Kimera

"**Please brother, do not be so melodramatic,"** Sliat could not finish the sentence when he saw Cosmo behind other creatures.

"Lord Sliat?" I am asking block but no answer.

"Brother?" Kimera said now very worried.

"Guys, Sliat not react!" Block told the other members.

Everyone was trying to get his attention but had no success.

"Lord Sliat?" Bones asked to draw your attention, but was simply ignored.

"Sliat sorry, but this to me that I hurt you" Kronos said, taking his stick he carried in his back and struck him directly in the head.

Sliat clutched her head in pain because not only hurt but also left him a pretty big bump.

"**Hey but that happens to you, that hurt! "** he said as he headed for Kronos to give a good punch, but was held by the other members of his team.

"Brother, calm down!" sliat told him while he was holding his shoulders.

"If it was your fault for us not the case, and also why no case did we?" Bones wonder now intrigued.

Sliat lift my right arm and the finger points directly to Cosmo who was behind the whole. **"For her."** All were now out why immediately.

"Is she?" Kronos wonder as he watched.

"**Perhaps no other creature with red blossoms in the head! "** replied in an angry tone.

Cosmo asked himself "Do I know?

While in the group now Sonic wondered who were these creatures. For some reason Tails kitsune will greatly intrigued with the armor so slowly approached if they were dangerous.

"Tails beware!" He said Sonic.

When Tails get to where they were, looked at the kitsune Tails stared. Although he could not see properly noticed his eyes were a color that's almost like heaven. Sliat raised his left arm and hand extended in greeting.

"**My name Sliat"** he said.

Tails noticed that he wore a kind of distorting voice, but decided not to ask and decided to respond to his greeting.

"My name is-" he was saying when he was interrupted by Kimera.

"Thousands Prowers, better known as Tails" Kimera finished his sentence.

"How do you know my name?" Tails asked intrigued.

"Have we met?" I think it's the right question, and because we have heard a lot about you and your friends, "said Kronos.

The others could hear what the wolf said, so they concluded they were not enemies. But knuckels still did not trust them

"And who are you?" Knuckels wonder that even he was hesitant to be good.

"I'm the Block, an expert in close combat and the use of swords." He said while making a bow.

"I am Bones, one of the most intelligent of the group, an expert in science and mechanics," he said as he quickly approached Cream. "You must call Angel, because your face is the most beautiful I've seen in my life, when can you grant me a ci-!" Bones could not finish the sentence as he felt a blow on the back that left him paralyzed .

"Come here, Romeo, I'm going to teach you can't flirt with a girl who is a younger age than you." Kimera said as she led him away from the site.

"I'm only 4 years older than her!" He said he was taken even paralyzed and in pain.

"In any case, remember that you should not distract from the mission." Kimera was saying.

"**The fact that it was being called Kimera, one of my best friends while I'm like his older brother to him. "** Sliat said.

"And I'm Kronos one of the soldiers who was with the powers of the 6 elements," said Kronos.

When finished presenting Kronos Bones could regain mobility of his body as the effect of paralysis lasted a short time, and thus met with his group.

"And together we are" all said in unison.

"Squad Delta!" Finally said.

"We are," Sonic was trying to say, but he collapsed on the floor.

"Sonic what happened?" Sonic Chris asked but not answered.

Sliat revised it and came to a conclusion.

"**He used a lot of energy, surely had a battle with Dark Oak. We have to take him to a place to rest, and that will explain why we are here. Do not you hate that Cream is in your house?"** wonder Sliat.

"Not for nothing. Besides this around here." Cream responded.

And Sonic was taken to the home of Cream, followed by Delta squad by far. While in the minds of Sliat just thought one thing "I hope nothing bad from happening."

...

In the space violet smoke was flying without stopping. While he did was take the form of a serpent, but instead of having only two eyes had three.

"**Finally I do that, I waited a long time to come for this to happen and finally arrived. Now I can take revenge on those who destroyed me. But first I need to find a body in order to survive, but who? And where?"** the answers came instantly when a figure was floating in space.

"Go go, but if the Dark Oak Metarex supreme leader, and it seems he is injured on the right side of his armor. Perfect!"

"You thought that I did not realize that someone else was here," said Dark Oak.

Suddenly the snake again becoming smoke disappeared and reappeared behind Dark Oak.

"**And you thought I would die of a court simple Dark stupid"** he said.

When Dark Oak turned the snake took the opportunity and quickly was able to enter the wound in his armor. Dark Oak began to feel very cold, and then a pain in the heart.

"What are you doing?" Dark Oak asked angrily.

"**I'll just inside your body for a short time, but because I'm in your body will spend several things as you feel a little weak, suffer many things I have suffered in the future, you will see my memories and also in them is the information of those who are my enemies."** I explained carefully.

"Your enemies?" ask now curious.

"**Sure you know that through this Seedrian called Cosmo, you could see and hear the Delta squad, but I do not know is that the masked man is a story that will tell you until the time comes."** He explained.

"What has to do with you in this?" asked confused.

"**All in good time Dark Oak. Like him, when the time comes I'll tell you everything."** answered.

"OK, but who are you?" Wonder.

"**My name is not important now, when in perfect condition because you know who I am and I'm here."** The snake said.

"Okay but if I discover that you deceived me" Dark Oak said in a tone of provocation.

"**Have faith Dark Oak. I assure you I'll never cheat,"** He said trying to convince him.

"Well" said Oak Dark turned around and returned to his ship.

But the snake thought differently **"But when you are in perfect condition to go out, I'll be the last creature you see in your life."**

Thus ends the third chapter I hope you liked it. If you like leave a comment.


End file.
